


Zeki Prompts -  Oneshots

by TheSnowyOwl



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowyOwl/pseuds/TheSnowyOwl





	1. 'Remember Her Eyes'

 

Her eyes. I was always enraptured by those eyes. They were so soft, round and dark - framed by thick lashes. In the sunlight they’d shimmer like a jewel in a desert - but in the moonlight they’d gleam like a brilliant diamond in an ocean of darkness.

Her eyes had known joy, but they had also known pain. As I saw those eyes filled with shimmering tears, I wished with all my being that she’d never have to know pain again - if there was no way she could be without it at all.

She knew the truth just as well as I did. It was a dangerous world outside the comfort of her arms. Each day I stepped out of the door was a day that she’d wait with baited breath for me to come back home. To think I had such a place in the life of someone so radiant.

Today was significant. We could feel it in the chilled air, taste it in our hot blood. We parted with a kiss, the unspoken promise reiterated between us just in case. I felt her gentle hand on mine, preventing me from opening the front door.

“Promise me you’ll come home to me.”

I smiled the smile she liked the best, quelling her fears for that moment. 

“Of course.”

And I did.

 


	2. 'Kitchen Romance'

 

The air was warm and smelled of cinnamon. We’d only shared a glass of red wine, needing only that small buzz to surge our pulses and get the blood flowing. Even after all of this time, she was still quite a lightweight. Her cheeks had a flush to them, her eyes gentle and her smile merry. 

I tightened my grip on her waist as she slowly moved the hand that was in mine up my arm, applying just a touch of pressure as she did so. I heard a small hum of appreciation, and her hand clasped around her other - arms now wrapped around my neck. 

“We’ve met on a dancefloor before, haven’t we?” She purred, eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. 

“I believe we may have, my beloved.” I murmured back, indulging in her fantasy as my other arm fastened around her petite frame.

The track on the record player came to a crackling close, only for a new tune to swell into life after a few seconds of silence. Our sway continued, creating a strange shape neither circular nor square around the kitchen floor. 

I felt her body relaxing in my hold, her arms becoming drapes over my shoulders. 

“This song…” I heard her barely whisper. 

I smiled.

“Our song…” I whispered back.

Gradually, we came to the gentlest of stops. I held her comfortably, securely in my arms. I listened to the sound of her breathing as she listened to the sound of my heartbeat. In that moment on that hot midsummer’s eve, we were united without our masks. 


	3. 'Cooking Class'

 

Yuuki feigned offence at the comment, folding her arms over her chest with a large huff.

“I will have you know that over the years I’ve become an excellent chef!”

Zero chuckled, giving her a gentle pat on the rear as he passed her. 

“I’m sure you have, my love.” 

She sucked in a deep breath and puffed her cheeks out like a hamster, her cheeks reddening. Zero pretended to take no notice, laying out the ingredients with care on the counter. 

“Would you trust my cooking more if you taught me?”

He looked at her amusedly, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Perhaps.” 

Yuuki bolted forward as he said that, barging in front of him. 

“Then do it!” 

Zero paused for a second, absorbing her bold movements with some surprise and amusement. Then, he stepped forward, his chest brushing up against her back. She grabbed the knife and began furiously chopping at the carrots, her cheeks flushed a rosy shade. He grasped her slender hand in his own firm one. 

“No, Yuuki. You put the wrong sort of energy into it.” 

He helped to guide her through the process, murmuring softly into her ear as he did so. 

“Zero…” 

“Yes, Yuuki…?” 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his body easing itself against hers, pressing her closer to the counter. 

“Do you remember when I fed you that chocolate?” 

The coupled hands put the knife down, instead entwining their fingers together.

“That was so many years ago, Yuuki.”

“But do you?” Her voice was soft yet earnest. 

“I do.” 

His free hand glided up her side, tracing every curve on its way. He brushed the tresses of dark hair from her shoulder and placed his lips there tenderly. The sound of her gentle gasp aroused a different hunger within him in that moment. 

“Is this your way of teaching or are you trying to distract me from learning?” She managed to whisper, each breath becoming heavier. 

He let out a grumbled laugh that made her tremble at the knees. Since when did he have this sort of upper hand? His lips moved from her shoulder, brushed up her neck and came to rest at her ear. 

“You’re right, I’m not to be distracting my student lest I hinder her progress…” 

She sighed as he loosened his grip on her considerably, stepping back a tad so their bodies weren’t quite touching any longer. The sudden absence left a fire roaring in protest in the pit of her stomach and she suppressed a scowl his way. He fought off a smirk, but they both know he knew exactly what he was doing.

For the rest of the meal prep he was as evasive as he could be, making sure to only leave light touches against Yuuki’s skin should he pass by or hand her something. It was infuriating her. 

Zero always made delicious food, it gave her a tender warmth inside as each bite melted in her mouth, knowing that she had made this food with him and it still tasted beautiful. By the time they’d finished eating she’d decided she was going to bite him back with his own game. 

So she remained silent, patting her lips delicately with her handkerchief. Then, she stood up and began to gather the plates. Zero stood to help her, and she briskly shrugged him off. 

“Did you not enjoy the meal?” His voice didn’t give anything away. 

“It was fine.” Therefore, she didn’t let hers either. 

A little too quickly, the brunette strutted into the kitchen and dunked the dishes into the sink. It was quiet as she turned on the tap and added soap, allowing the sink to fill up with a pool of suds. 

Just as she started to get nervous and somewhat regretful of her behaviour, she felt a pair of hands clasp her hips firmly but not painfully. 

“Zero!” 

He was stealthy, she’d give him that. 

“Yuuki…was my teaching subpar?” His breath was hot against her ear. 

“I never said that!” She felt the familiar fire rise from the ashes inside. 

Zero’s body pressed against hers and the dishes slipped from her fingers into the broth of water and soap bubbles. It was becoming dizzyingly hot all of a sudden. Yuuki gripped the edge of the sink for support, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes began to close.

“I trust you.” 

Her eyes fluttered back open.

“Huh?”

She felt his smirk against her ear.

“I trust you to cook in my kitchen. So, shall we have dessert?” 

Her heart was pounding in her chest, the smell of his blood unique and divine the closer he came to her face. 

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Good.”

“And for the record it’s my kitchen, too.” 


	4. 'Never Regret Me'

“Huh?” 

Yuuki seemed to become smaller beside me. 

“I said-”

“I know, but why would I?” I took her hand, a sign of reassurance. 

“Because of the things I’ve put you through.” 

She wouldn’t meet my gaze. 

“I have no blame for you, Yuuki.” 

“But why not?” She suddenly burst out, pricks of tears scalding her eyes, “I am the reason you lost everything!”

I frowned at her, though not out of anger or annoyance. 

“Yuuki, you aren’t the reason I lost everything. In fact, not everything has been lost to me.” 

“But Ichiru and your parents…”

“…are gone, I know.” The pain was dull now whenever they were spoken about.

Yuuki regarded me with confusion, her eyes now brimming with tears that she wouldn’t let loose. Keeping her hand in mine, I used my free hand to cup her cheek - sweeping absently at the tears with my thumb. 

“When I came all those years ago, covered in blood and shaking with emotion, all I could think of was vengeance. But then there was always you. You, Yuuki, with your gentle hands and your comforting words. You with your dazzling smile and kind eyes.”

She couldn’t have looked more beautiful even if she tried, sat in my partial embrace with an expression of both awe and bashfulness. 

“Kaname Kuran had tried to take the everything that young child I was had away from me - for his gain ultimately, not yours.”

Her expression fleeted with a sting momentarily at the mention of that man’s name. 

“However, the child that wound up in your care that night and is sat before you now as a man…was given his everything against all odds.”

“That’s…”

“You, Yuuki. You and Ai are the greatest gifts given to me, though it’s the most twisted irony for that man. Despite everything that he did, not you, him…I’m thankful for this. I’ll never regret you. You are my everything.” 

I brought her hand to my lips, they were as warm and soft as ever. Once a kiss was placed there, she moved her hands to cup my cheeks. Her gaze was intimate and full of wonder. I moved my free hand to her other cheek, the position becoming familiar to me.

“Say it again.” She whispered as I began to lean in.

Our lips were inches apart.

“You are my everything.” 


End file.
